


A Split Soul

by AveragelyLiving



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 17 year old Dipper & Mabel, Canon Universe, Demon Bill Cipher, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, I know I'm late, I'm Bad At Summaries, It comes later, M/M, Possessive Bill Cipher, Soulmates, Takes a few chapters to build up, Weirdmageddon, but I swear it's there, i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragelyLiving/pseuds/AveragelyLiving
Summary: Weirdmageddon starts a week before the Pines twins 17th birthday, the town is in chaos and Bill is just as insane as ever. Everything is going great for him, that is until he sees his soul mark on the forehead of Pine Tree, then suddenly nothing is as important as capturing the human. The perfect opportunity arises soon enough when the heroes fail to destroy Bill. With both the Stans trapped and his sister's life on the line Dipper is made an offer he can't refuse. "I'll put the town back to normal and let all of you're family members go. In exchange you are to stay with me for an entire month. And when those 30 days are up, I'll start up Weirdmageddon again and you're family can have one more shot to stop me."With no other choice left Dipper takes the deal, completely unaware of what is to come.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for this fandom but I don't care, I just rewatched Gravity Falls and decided that I really wanted to write this. This first chapter is just to give you some background on my version of soulmates.

Soulmates, the strongest bond that any two living beings can share, one of the rarest occurrences in any universe, and it's just Bill’s luck that he gets stuck with this so called “honor”.

Ever since he was created cosmic beings, monsters, demons, and every other kind of species had been looking at him, fascinated by the rare mark on his arm.

In the beginning when he had first figured out what the mark had meant he was thrilled. When two beings are soulmates it means that they were created from the same soul, essentially splitting it in half.

However, very few souls can withstand the excruciating process and most end up getting completely destroyed, obliterating any trace of the soul, which is why soulmates are scarcely heard of.

Surviving the split takes an extraordinarily strong and resilient soul, so if the two halves are able to go through unscathed a gift is bestowed upon them, and once the two halves are reunited the two beings will be gifted with unique powers and abilities. So, naturally Bill decided to dedicate his life to the search for his soulmate.

Throughout the millennia he painstakingly scoured millions of universes and dimensions for his “destined partner”, but alas as centuries passed with no results he began descending into madness as his excitement and drive melted away into bitterness and rage.

By the time the human race had sparked into existence Cipher had banished any thoughts of his soulmate into the deepest depths of his mind, smothering them with thoughts of universal takeover and ways to manipulate and destroy any who crossed his path.

Soon enough all those who had known about Cipher’s soulmark had faded from existence or gone into hiding. The only evidence remaining of the so called “gift” he’d been given eons ago was the permanent soulmark that was branded onto his arm.

No matter what method he tried he was never able to remove the cursed mark, but desperate to be rid of it he chose instead to cloak it with dark magic, so that he would never have to gaze at the taunting symbol ever again.

A beautiful array of stars that form the elegant design of what would one day be known as Ursa Major.


	2. Chapter 1: The Weirdness Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter of the story, I'm so thankful that you guys liked my prologue even if it was really short. This next chapter is a little over 2000 words. Hope you like it!

Dipper looked up at the canopy of trees above him, framing the vivid blue of the afternoon sky as the wind carried the sweet smell of pine through his nose. He had been in Gravity Falls for two months already, and despite all of the weird and sometimes deadly creatures that inhabit these woods it is still his favorite place to go.

He loved his family, but sometimes he just needed some time for himself, away from everybody and everything. This summer had been...crazy to say the least, which for Dipper was a big plus, back in the city his life was dull and average, go to school, homework, tv, yadda yadda yadda.

So, he was grateful for every experience he has had in the strange town, even the times that he has almost died. That definitely makes him seem like either a lunatic or a masochist, but it’s still true.

But, it was the excitement and fulfillment of those experiences that brought dipper to his secluded spot in the woods to brood today.

I mean sure the adventure was great, okay that’s an understatement, but the summer was almost over and he would have to go back to his normal, boring life. He just didn’t think that he was ready.

That’s the only problem with adventures, it’s like climbing a mountain exciting, fun, challenging, then you get to the top and it’s just this feeling of absolute euphoria.

It makes you feel satisfied with your life for a brief second before you realize you still have to go back down, it’s the same work and effort, but at the end of the journey you are just once again back to the boring and mundane life that you left behind. 

_Well there’s no use sitting here sulking over nothing by myself, I might as well go back and see if Mabel can cheer me up._

_*****_

As Dipper stepped up onto the creaky porch of the Mystery Shack he was greeted with a surprise attack hug from his twin sister that almost brought him straight to the ground. 

“Dipper! You’ll never guess what happened while you were gone!” Mabel screamed, practically vibrating with anticipation to tell her the news. 

“What, did you actually manage to meet a guy that wasn’t gnomes, a merman, or a puppet loving psychopath?” He replied in a mocking tone. 

“Nope! And since I’m in such a good mood I’ll only lightly punch you for being a smart-ass!” And she did just that, except her version of ‘light’ is definitely not the same as Dipper’s especially since his arm started throbbing immediately after.

“Oh right the news! Okay, so since our 17th birthday is coming up soon I got Grunkles Stan and Ford to help us set up and create the bestest most extremely great party this town has ever seen!” She cried out. Dipper shot her a confused look,

“Okay so…why is it such good news that they are helping us out? No offense but what do two old guys know about planning a teenagers birthday party. I don’t get it.” Dipper questioned.

I mean he understood (kind of) his sister’s love for parties but he was completely lost right now. 

“Um DUH! They are gonna help us monster proof the entire area so that stupid evil creatures don’t try and crash it with out permission, especially stupid, pointy, one eyed jerks that have a habit of ruining things. All. The. Time.”

Although her voice was as bubbly as ever he could still hear the annoyance (a rare thing in his twins voice) when she started talking about Bill, the illuminati like dream demon that had been harassing them for half the summer.

When he had first arrived he seemed like just another strange character you found in this town, but the more he showed up the more trouble he began to cause for the Pines twins. He had attacked them in Grunkle Stan’s brain, taken over Dipper’s Body, and even showed up to get in the way during their other adventures for no good reason.

It was like he just enjoyed making their lives miserable. But they hadn’t realized how bad he truly was until their Grunkle Ford came out of the portal and told them all about his experiences with Bill, he was a powerful demon capable of unimaginable evil, not a being who could be taken lightly. 

“That actually IS good news! Good thinking Mabes.” Dipper exclaimed, rather shocked. It wasn’t usually like his sister to think about things like safety, that was more his forte, so this was a really nice surprise. . 

“Yep, I’m a GENIUS! But I also wanted to make sure that nothing ruined our party, I don’t want us to have to have to leave early to fight monsters or,” she glanced at Dipper with a smirk on her face, “stop the zombie apocalypse.” She joked. 

“Ughhhh. Are you ever gonna let me live that down? It was just a little tiny invasion nothing bad happened, for the most part.” He defended weakly.

He didn’t mean to raise the dead, it just happened, but of course accidents in Gravity Falls are never small affairs, so now he’s gonna have to deal with Mabel’s taunting forever. 

“Whatever you say bro-bro. Now back to the matter at hand, our birthday is in one week and we have to get planning!” She jumped up, surprising Dipper and knocking him onto his back. 

Suddenly a scream can be heard from inside, “Dipper come quick, my face is on fire!” Grunkle Ford screamed. Not wasting any time Dipper jumped up and bolted inside to go to his aid. 

*****

Dipper ran through the forest, ignoring the stinging sensations on his legs and arms as tree branches and thorns tear at his skin. 

_I have to get to Mabel, this entire thing is my fault. If I hadn’t taken Ford’s deal and abandoned her none of this would have happened._

His Great Uncle’s words still rang in his head as he looked up to the psychedelic rift in the sky. “We’re too late. It’s the end of the world.” 

*****

Bill towered in the sky, taking in the sight of all of the incredible chaos surrounding him. His demons wreaking havoc on innocents and the bat eyeballs turning people into stone, it was all too beautiful for words.

The only thing that could make this moment better is destroying the family that had been a pain in his side for far too long, the Pines’. Just as he finished that thought a bolt of energy tore a hole through his ‘hat’ 

“Well well well and here I thought today couldn’t get any BETTER!.” He roared, his twisted laugh ringing out through the sky.

Before Ford could react Bill raised his noodly arm and blasted the man’s hiding spot in the bell tower with a bolt of violent blue light. 

Using his telekinesis he lifted the scientist out of the rubble and held him dangling in the air, all of the other demons laughing at him with sick amusement at his misfortune. Reaching out his arm the triangle spun his body around to face him, 

“Aww, don’t look so sour Fordsy, it’s not too late to join me. With that extra finger you’d fit right in with my freaks!”

“I’ll die before I join you!” Ford screamed, shaking with anger and disgust at the offer, “I know your weakness Bill!” 

_Ahh typical human, always ruining the fun with their morals and feelings, let’s make this old geezer more fun and useful!_

“Oh yeah? And I know a riddle, why did the old man do this?” He questioned, holding his arms up and crooking the tips of his fingers. 

“This?” Ford asked confused as he mimicked the demons pose. Without missing a beat Bill zapped the old man with another burst of magic from his eye, immediately turning him to gold. 

“Because I needed a new back scratcher!” He cried before the deranged triangle let out another bone chilling laugh. The moment didn’t last long before the familiar high pitched voice of another annoying Pine’s screamed out behind him. 

“That’s enough! Hand over my uncle, or else!” Pine Tree held up the journal, as if Bill she be scared off just looking at it, pathetic.

“Now isn’t. This. INTERESTING!” Bill taunted, appearing in front of the boy in a flash, his single monstrous eye flashing a violent white. “The little puppet is back for an encore. You think YOU can stop me? Go on Pine Tree show me whatcha got?” 

“I U-Uh, I Umm,” The boy stuttered, desparately flipping through the pages in that stupid journal of his. 

“Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now! Come on do it Pine Tree, everyone’s waiting!” The demon screamed getting more worked up by the second.

All of the sudden the boy launched himself at the demon's face throwing a pathetic punch at his eye. With a blast of energy Dipper was thrown back, his attempt completely useless.

As the boy struggled to recover and grabbed for the journals only to have bill rip them away and out of his grasp. 

“That’s right, don’t be a hero kid this is what happens to heroes in my world!” He proclaimed shaking the golding statue of the kid’s uncle as if it were a doll.

Then, just for a little extra fun he set the precious books ablaze, destroying the boys spirit and his last hope of stopping the demon. 

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way it’s time to GET WEIRD! V.I.P. party at the Fearamid. Oh and 8-Ball, Teeth you’ve earned a treat, have the kid for a snack.” With that Bill and the rest of the demons tore out of the town cackling as they went to go revel in the destruction they had created, while the two left behind licked their lips at the sight of the weak human in front of them. 

“No, no NO!” Dipper screamed as he stumbled into a standing position before bolting off into a back alleyway, the sick sounds of the monster’s tongues and laughs falling close behind him

*****

“WOOOH!” A group of demons were cheering and screaming in excitement as they watched Zanthar throw a poison tipped knife at the chest of one of the Gravity Falls residents.

The poor victim was currently pinned to a spinning board across the room, screaming in fear and begging for his life.

When Zanthar made his first throw a loud crunch could be audibly heard, but it was quickly drowned out by the bloodcurdling screams of the poor soul whose leg had just been severed off by the massive dagger. 

Bill, who was sitting on his throne of Human Agony, laughed as the screams reached him. 

“Ahhh! Music to the nonexistent void where my ears should be,” He sighed. As he looked down at the inferior demons around him he noticed that Teeth and 8-Ball still hadn’t joined the party. 

_Where the hell are those two morons? How hard could it be to kill one measly human brat?!_

Curious and a bit annoyed by their incompetence Bill decided to look in on the two demons.

With the wave of his hand a giant ball of mist began to swirl in his palm, glowing a deep shade of red as it quickly grew to the size of a window.

With another snap of his fingers an image began to form in the fog, 8-Ball and Teeth were scanning an abandoned store for the boy, stalking the isles for their prey, who was slowly crawling towards the exit, ready to make a break for it.

Just as he was about to start running and explosion sent him flying across the room, 8-Ball had dislodged one of his eyes and used it as a slimy grenade, blowing up a shelf that had been right beside Pine Tree. 

_Idiots, I can’t believe it's taken them this long to capture one pathetic kid._ Bill groaned, at least the fight was starting to get a little interesting now. 

Back on the screen Dipper laid in a crumpled heap, his clothes torn and singed from the blast and his hat reduced to a tattered piece of fabric, clinging to his head.

Still, the boy refused to give up, despite the burns and cuts on his arms he dragged his battered limbs up and strained his muscles in a vain attempt to lift himself off of the ground.

He didn’t get far before Teeth grabbed his hair, yanking hard on his scalp to lift him off the ground. Back in the Fearamid Bill, who had been lying back, enjoying the misery and despair that was displayed on the boys battered face, froze.

An icy chill crept into the room and the demons who had been laughing and joking moments before dropped to their knees and cowered as Bill rose up from his throne.

An ominous power radiated from the demon, filling the air around him with absolute terror before he disappeared in a column of electric blue flames.

A second later he appeared in the store, freezing time in the room with the snap of his fingers. He inched closer the the face of Pine Tree, his face frozen in an expression of complete hopelessness, but Bill was completely oblivious to it.

His eyes were fixed on the boys exposed forehead, something that had always been hidden behind his brown locks.

There on the bruised and bloody skin was the symbol that had taunted and tortured him for billions of years, the one that he had forced himself to forget about years ago.

A beautiful array of stars that formed the elegant design of what was now known as Ursa Major.

He had found his soulmate, after eons of relentless searching, anguish, and anger he had found the being that was destined to complete his soul. And he had been trying to kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will take place in the last few parts of Weirdmageddon, I'm changing the, perspectives and story but that's the setting. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and the Henchmaniacs try to leave town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, sorry about the late update, I'll try and get a chapter out every other week or so, but school has been keeping me busy.

_FUCKING PINE TREE! This entire time the being that I have been killing myself looking for was a measly human?!?! What the fuck has his soul been doing this entire time? Hanging around in space just to taunt me!?!?_

In his fit of anger Bill didn’t realize he broke the time spell. 

“B-Bill we’re s-sorry it took so long w-we won’t let it happen ag-gain!” 8-Ball stuttered, he may be a ruthless demon that reveled in the destruction and terror of others, but the aura coming off of Bill at that moment was enough to turn his blood to ice.

When the demon continued to blather on about how he was just about to kill the pathetic runt Bill snapped. How DARE they talk about his soulmate like that. 

“YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU USELESS WASTES OF POWER?” Bill roared, his form growing in an instant to the size of the building and his eye burning a hellish red. 

Immediately 8-Ball screamed in agony as Bill’s gaze began to melt his skin and boil his blood, forming angry bubbling welts all over his green skin.

Teeth, who had been holding Dipper, dropped the boy and tried to make a break for it leaving him in a heap on the ground. 

  


_What the hell is going on right now, why is Bill attacking his own Henchmaniacs? And when the hell did he go from being a sarcastic pointy asshole to this monster of pure rage?_

Dipper was freaking out, he had no idea what was going on with Bill, but he could feel the same icy fear flowing within him that had stopped the demons in their tracks.

Even though his first instinct was to curl into a ball on the ground and beg for mercy he had to fight it, this was the only chance he would get to escape.

Summoning up all his strength Dipper pried himself from the ground and slowly made his way to the door, slipping out while the rampaging triangle demon finished tearing 8-Ball to pieces. 

When Bill had finally regained his senses there was barely anything left of the former Henchmaniac.

After melting off 8-Balls skin he has torn his hands through the bare muscles and gripped the skeleton underneath, with savage intent he ripped the bone right through him, tearing all the muscle away and causing the demon to cry out in anguish.

He continue to do this until he had disassembled the creature’s entire body and left it in a black and rotting lump of meat and blood.

When his bloodlust had been adequately satisfied he looked up, prepared to snatch his soulmate out of Teeth’s slimy pink hands, but when he looked at the demon, he saw that he was cowering on the floor, empty handed.

“WHERE THE HELL IS PINE TREE YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING MORON” Bill bellowed, his voice shaking the ground with tremendous force. 

“H-he es-scaped d-during the chaos, but I can go f-find him, I sw-swear I’ll kill him f-for you!” Pleaded Teeth as he chattered nervously.

Suddenly Bill was reminded that he had been about to let two spineless worms for demons kill his soulmate, and the angry fire in his eyes ignited again as he closed in on Teeth. 

“You will never lay your slimy mitts on Pine Tree ever again! His life is worth FAR MORE THAN YOURS!” Bill screamed, the intensity of his voice causing a few of the teeth in the small pink demon to completely shatter, slicing deep cuts in his gums.

Bill’s second bout of rage was even more gruesome than the first, he used his inky black limbs to tear out the remaining white teeth the demon still had, using such force that dark blood immediately began to spurt out of every new wound.

Before he had a chance to recover from the first attack Bill had used his telekinesis to pull all the nails out of every single shelf in the store, then with lightning speed he sent the hundreds of spikes hurtling towards Teeth.

When the projectiles made contact with the tender flesh they pierced all the way through causing even more blood to poor out around the nailheads.

As the demon cried out in pain Bill placed one hand on either half of the bloody and shredded jaw, with his tight grip he pulled in opposite directions ripping the jaw into two pieces with a sickening crack.

After tossing the destroyed halves of the demon onto the floor Bill formed a cerulean fireball in his hand and launched it straight at Teeth’s remains charing them until they were only a pile of scorched ash. 

As soon as his anger had been satiated Bill took a deep breathe and reverted back to his usual sarcastic self. The empty building filled with the sound of his laughter as the twisted hilarity of this situation finally hit him. 

“Pine Tree Pine Tree Pine Tree, who knew you were hiding such a big secret from me. HA!” Bill cried out. 

“You may have gotten away today, but I have spent millions of years looking for you, I don’t mind waiting a bit longer. Sooner or later I’ll have you, then it’ll just be you and me Pine Tree!” Bill cackled, rising out of the stores busted ceiling back into his beautiful Fearamid. 

*****

  


A couple hours later Dipper climbed out from behind the trashcan he had been using to hide. His entire body ached and stung from his encounter with the two demons, and his head was filled with a sharp stabbing pain from all of the abuse that it had endured.

After Dipper had managed to slip out of the store he began to run full force in any direction that took him away from the gruesome sight he had just witnessed. His mind whirled with questions

_Why was Bill so angry?_

_Why did he kill his own demons?_

_How did he escape without being noticed?_

_Why didn’t Bill let them kill him?_

These thoughts had filled his head even after he found his hiding spot, and despite all the pain and confusion he was feeling he still managed to fall into a dreamless sleep, his last thoughts still those same few questions.

Now that he was awake Dipper was much less focused on finding answers and way more focused on finding himself shelter and medical aid.

In his blind fear he hadnt realized just how banged up he really was, he had multiple bruises and cuts covering his entire body, his hair was matted down on his head with sticky pools of blood and mud, and there were deep gashes in his arms and stomach. 

_I’m lucky I’m alive right now, it’s probably a miracle that I am able to stand right now with all of these injuries, and it’s downright impossible for me to have survived running all the way here without collapsing._

Dipper stumbled down the streets looking for somewhere he could rest safely, but his eyes were slowly starting to lose focus and the entire ordeal was just a huge struggle for him.

Suddenly Dipper heard a voice call out to him, 

“Hey you! Boy, get into my mouth!” 

When he turned around he saw yet another demon, this one donning the form of a massively oversized head with only one arm sticking out of the crown of the skull, and it was rapidly dragging towards him. 

_Shit! I need to find shelter now!_

As soon as the thought left his head the Gravity Falls shopping center came into view, its doors stuck in a semi-open position that allowed an opening barely big enough to fit him.

Using up the last of his energy Dipper ran for the door, ignoring the demons angry screams and the sounds of dragging that were coming closer and closer.

When he finally reached the gap he gripped the metal edges of the doorframes and pulled himself inside, narrowly escaping the hungry demon behind him.

Although he managed to ge inside he had landed in a not so graceful heap on the floor, and at this point he was so numb with exhaustion that he didn’t even bother trying to pick himself up. 

_At least if I die in here it will be from starvation or bleeding out and not the result of demons using my head for... volleyball or something._

White spots danced across his vision and his eyelids steadily closed, the last thing he saw before completely blacking out was the familiar outline of a feisty red-head. 

*****

Bill sat back in his throne of frozen human agony, lost in thought. He had finally found his soulmate, but now he needed a plan to not only capture him, but to get him onto his side. 

_Pine Tree has this annoying habit of fighting on the boring side of humanity and the completely unrealistic and simpleminded concept of justice. This would have been so much easier if he would have been from any other species! I need a plan that forces him into my hands, then I have to deal with those idiots over there._

Bill rolled his eyes at his remaining henchmaniacs, they had gotten bored of playing darts and other party games and had resorted to just randomly stabbing different humans as well as each other. 

_My soulmark is a secret that I want to keep away from beings with brains the size of two dimensional worms. I don’t want to deal with their questions or risk them ruining my plan with their simple minds._

_Sounds like the perfect time to spread our mayhem and weirdness across the universe, they can wreak havoc to their multi hearted content while I capture Pine Tree._

Rising up from his throne the triangle demon grabbed the golden corpse of Ford and floated up from his throne. With a flick of his wrist he conjured a fork into existence and clinked it against the gold figure, like making some kind of twisted toast at the worlds weirdest wedding. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces. It’s been fun turning Gravity falls inside out, rounding up all it’s terrified citizens, and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony.” The demon gestured to the human stone chair before sitting down in it again. 

“But Gravity Falls is just the beginning! It’s time to take our chaos world wide! Alright boys to the corners of the Earth, set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!”

At his command all of the Henchmaniacs rose off the ground and headed to the skies, their shrieking laughter filling the air. 

_Now, time to go and collect what’s mine._

Before Bill could even turn his two dimensional back on the pyramid a huge explosion sounded behind him and all of the demons that had been flying moments before were sprawled on the floor, buzzing with a weird magical energy. 

“WHAT!?” Bill exploded, his angry cry echoing as he floated towards where the demons had been knocked out of the sky. 

_What could be strong enough to prevent my army of freaks from leaving this town, every one of them has more power in their smallest horns than any being in this dimension._

He reached out one of his inky noodle arms and poked at the invisible burier, instantly a jolt of energy wracked his body. Unlike the other demons the force field didn’t send Bill crashing down from the sky, but it did do something else, something far worse. 

Back in the Fearamid the other demons were still lying on the ground, disoriented from the blast of weird energy that had hit them. As a few of them finally found their bearings they looked up to see their leader, or something that resembled their leader. 

The snarky gold triangle had completely changed, he was still the same three sided shape he had been, but instead of yellow bricks and his stupid black bowtie and hat the demon had donned the appearance of the night sky.

He was colored a depthless black with a splattering of tiny stars that glowed with a beautiful light, not something people typically associated with the demon. 

The Henchmanica were all in awe at the change in the demon, but the biggest change was one that they had not yet seen.

After the bolt of energy ran through him a bright white flame had appeared on the hand that touched the force field.

Without any warning it latched onto him and began crawling up his arm, getting increasingly hotter as it neared his forearm.

When it finally reached it the fire stopped moving as it singed through Bill’s ‘flesh’ burning hot and bright enough to cause even the masochistic dream demon to cry out in pain.

After the fire had finished on his arm it coated his entire body before disappearing, resulting in his new appearance.

After Bill’s confusion died down he glanced down at the his wrist to see the damage, only to have his eyes lock onto the soulmate mark on his arm. The one that had been covered millions of years before with powerful magic. 

As Bill studied the insulting mark on his arm everything clicked into place for the demon. Only one thing could have caused this reaction…

_Well well well, I guess Pine Tree doesn’t want us to leave without saying goodbye._

*****

  
  


Dipper’s eyes began to twitch as he began to rejoin the waking world. He pulled at his heavy lids, trying to force them open in order to try and reheat his brain. 

_Why is it so hard to wake up? Wait, wasn’t I dying? Does dying make you really tired? Does that even make any form of sense?_

He didn’t have time to think of any more ‘important’ questions before a sick nauseous feeling settled in his stomach. With a grunt he ignored the sharp pains all throughout his body and convinced himself he needed to get up in order to avoid choking on his own vomit.

As he slowly sat up, he tried to get his eyes to adjust quickly so he could find somewhere to empty his guts out in peace, but it was a struggle to say the least. 

_Where the hell am I, and more importantly where the hell is the door so I can puke outside, and also maybe escape._

When a bucket shaped blob began to take shape Dipper immediately ran for it, he didn’t care what it was, it looked close enough to a trashcan and he was running out of time as he felt vomit begin to climb its way up his throat.

As he spewed into what he now knew was an old plastic bucket that had been filled with cheesy summerween decorations, he faintly heard the sound of footsteps approaching him before a hand laid gently on his back.

If he hadn’t been preoccupied he would have freaked out at the sudden appearance of this new person, but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

“If you’re going to kill me let me finish puking first.” Dipper replied only semi-sarcastically. 

“Haha, wow didn’t know you had enough sas to be sarcastic to someone during the fucking apocalypse kid.” A familiar voice stated with a quick, light laugh. 

Warily raising his head from the bucket Dipper looked up at the familiar freckled face and head of wild red hair that he’d admired (and obsessed over) countless times.

“Wendy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the canon stuff is finally finished up, and the story gets ready to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of died, I was really struggling with writers block and life in general. I really like this story and love to write in general, I was just going through a tough time. Thank you guys for reading the other chapters. The next chapter is where the story will finally take off and change, I just had to get all of the semi canon stuff out of the way. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> I own none of the characters.

Dipper froze for a second, his eyes wide and bulging at the sight of one of his best friends. 

His eyes scanned her up and down, Wierdmageddon hadn’t left her unscathed, she looked worn out with dark smudges underneath her eyes, her clothes were in tatters and she had a bandage wrapped around a mysterious wound on her arm. 

But she was alive, and she was here with Dipper, that’s all that mattered. 

Tears started to wet his eyes as he jumped up and ran across the room to the feisty redhead that he hadn’t realized he had missed so much. Across the room she did the same and the two met in a tight hug. Filled with the memories of comfort from life before Bill took over.

Reluctantly Dipper pulled himself from her arms, not bothering to wipe the tears off of his cheeks as he began to speak. 

“I’m so glad your okay.” He croaked, his voice weak with relief. 

“Well, I’m not exactly doing great, I mean it’s the fucking apocalypse, but” her eyes gave Dipper a once over, “it looks like I’ve had it easy compared to you. What happened?” 

Dipper shuddered at the memories that flashed into his mind, but he pushed it away and tried to play it off, 

“Nothing really unusual, Bill and his Henchmaniacs tried to kill me, just another day in Gravity Falls.” He chuckled, but the sound was dark and humorless. 

Wendy knew that he wasn't telling her everything, but if his experiences in Weirdmageddon were anything like hers, she understood why he didn’t want to talk about them. 

“Yeah, I guess our town does kinda suck.” She turned around and started walking away, 

“Come on, now that your not dead how about we go get you some water."

As the two walked through the building Dipper saw a lot of familiar faces, but they were all morphed or changed in one way or the other from the craziness around them. 

They were all keeping to themselves, each doing something to keep themselves busy, sharpening knives, redressing wounds, or just pacing around in circles. 

He was so engrossed in the scene around them he didn’t realize Wendy had stopped, and was now holding out a bottle of water in front of his face.

“Hello, Earth to Dipper, do you want this or not?” She mocked. 

Dippers eyes finally refocused and he realized his throat was painfully dry. He snatched the bottle out of her hands and downed as much as he could in one go. 

“Thanks” He gasped. 

“Anytime, wouldn't want you passing out from dehydration, that's like the lamest way to die during the apocalypse.” 

“Thanks, having a lame death would ruin my cool reputation.” At that the two both let out a few laughs, something they both desperately needed. 

“No offense, but I feel like Mabel got all of the cool when you two were born.”  Immediately she wished she’d kept her mouth shut. 

At the mention of his sister’s name Dipper felt a sharp pain in his heart, it was the end of the world and his sister was out there somewhere, without him. 

_ How could I ever even think of leaving her behind? She’s the most important person in my life and I was going to abandon her completely.  _

“Yeah, Mabel’s always been the best.” 

Pulling himself from his thoughts Dipper sat up straight and fixed a serious expression on his face. 

“Which is why I need to go find her. If we’re together I know we can find a way to defeat Bill. Do you have any supplies you can give me before I go?” Dipper asked.

“Are you crazy? You were basically dead when we found you, you’ll die if you go out there alone!” she cried. 

“I don’t care. I’m not abandoning Mabel during the fucking apocalypse.”His voice was cold and determined. Knowing she wasn’t going to win, Wendy offered the only other option that would keep her sane.    
“Fine, I’ll get you a pack. We’ll leave tonight after I redress your wounds and we rest up.”

Dipper paused, he hadn’t missed the way she’d implied that she would be coming with him, and honestly he was grateful. 

“Okay, I’ll be ready.” He smiled.

******

Bill sat in his throne, staring into the same ball of mist he had conjured earlier. He was glaring daggers at Wendy as she and Pine Tree laughed and joked together. 

_ That bitch needs to keep her hands off my soulmate.  _

The triangle demon was radiating a deadly aura, and it seemed like he was only a few seconds away from either bursting into flames or snapping somebody's neck (or both if there was time). 

But before he could get to that point one of his henchmaniacs appeared in front of him 

“WHAT” bill growled

“We-we brought him l-lke you told us t-to s-sir.” the demon stuttered, terrified that he would be used as the outlet for his bosses jealousy. 

However, after the henchmaniac made his statement Bill’s face contorted into something that looked like a smile, even though that was impossible without a mouth. 

“Bring him in.” 

A few seconds later a small boy with giant hair stood in front of Bill, his freckled face displaying an evil smirk. 

“What can I do for you Bill?” Gideon drawled, his thick southern accent unnervingly sweet. 

“I have a job I’m sure you’ll love kid. It involves a certain Shooting Star.”

“Mabel!” 

“Do you know any other Shooting Star? Now shut up for a second. What I need you to do is go and protect her. I’ve got her locked up safely, and I’d be happy to leave her in your fleshy little baby hands. All you have to do is capture Pine Tree and bring him back to me. Alive.” Bill bit out the last word with emphasis, a subtle threat to the boy in front of him. 

“I do believe we have a deal Bill.”

“Let’s shake on it.” Bill stuck out his hand, blue flames dancing around it, and Gideon grasped it tight.

******

The ground shook all throughout Gravity Falls and the sky seemed to darken to a deep blood red as Bill’s cries of rage filled the air. 

“FUCKING DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL DOES PINE TREE KEEP GETTING AWAY FROM ME. HE’S JUST A HUMAN, A WEAK SACK OF FLESH!” The demon screeched.

Dipper, Soos, and Wendy had all succeeded in rescuing Mabel from her prison, now all of them were missing and Bill wasn’t any closer to capturing his soulmate.

Bill was alone in his weird castle, all of the henchmaniacs had fled when his tantrum had first started, but those that weren’t fast enough were now piles of ash and goo on the floor. 

With another burst of anger Bill conjured a ball of cerulean flame fifteen feet high and hurled it at the wall. 

The demonic flame crashed right through the wall, completely destroying it before plummeting into the town below. 

The demon was about to destroy something else when a loud clanging noise rang out in the empty Fearamid. Momentarily distracted Bill looked to see what the cause of the noise was.

What he saw caused his temper to calm, and before he could stop himself his signature laughter came bubbling up until he was cackling whole heartedly. 

“How could I be so stupid. I’ve been wasting my time trying to capture Pine Tree and bring him to me.”

The triangle demon floated to the ground and picked up the object that had fallen to the ground.

He stared at the golden statue in his hand, it was one of his favorites, his old friend turned enemy staring back at him. His face plastered with an expression of fear. 

“As long as I have old Sixer here it’s only a matter of time before Pine Tree and the rest show up on my doorstep. They’re always ready to play the heroes. All I have to do is sit and wait.” 

With that Bill floated over to his throne of Frozen Human Agony and waited. 

******

“No. No. NOOOO!” Ford screams as Bill fried him with his eye laser. 

“Ready to talk now?” Bill questioned.

“I won’t. I won’t let you into my mind.”

_ Hahaha. That’s the same stubborn old sixer I know and hate. Good thing he is stupid enough to beilieve that I actually need him to get rid of that barrier. All he is is just some fleshy emotional bait. But hey, what better way to pass the time than listening to screams of torture.  _

“Whadya think pals another 500 volts?” Bill asks his Henchmaniacs. All of the sudden the fearamid starts to shake. 

_ Guess Pine Tree finally decided to show up  _

Right after Bill finished his thought a giant dinosaur head crashed through the wall, sending rubble flying in every direction. But all it does is fill Bill with a twsited sort of joy. The Pine’s had stepped into his trap. 

_ Time to go and collect what’s mine.  _

“Henchmaniacs, you know what to do. Destroy their robot and bring me the Pines family. And make sure they are ALIVE.” Bill threatened. 

With that order all the henchmaniacs jumped down from the fearamid to face the Shacktron, whooping and yelling. 

Their monstrous faces split into grins, their excitement palpable as they prepared for all the bloodshed and carnage to come. 

From the fearamid Bill gazed down at the demons, awaiting his prize. 

His face donning and expression that could only be assumed to be smug anticipation. However, his smirk didn’t last long. 

The Shacktron robot was faring well against his henchmaniacs, striking pwerful blows that caused serious damage to the demons as they went flying across the sky. As Bill witnessed this pathetic sight he struggled to conceal his growing exasperation. 

“Seriously guys, you had like one job to do.” His tone filled with disappointment and annoyance. 

_ Guess I’ll have to go and collect Pine Tree myself _

As Bill floated out the window he tripled in size, his massive form dwarfing his opponent. 

As he approached the Shacktron he reached out his massive black mitt, preparing to rip off the roof of the shack and pluck out his soulmate. 

But right as he was about to tear of the hole filled roof his hand was deflected by the appearance of a shimmering purple force field. The revelation of the magic shield caught the demon by surprise.

“What the! NO NO NO NO” Bill screamed, rage rushing through his body at yet another obstacle in his path. 

His eye burned crimson with anger as he began beating on the force field. He flew into a blind rage pummeling the robot with god like intensity to get inside. 

He was so blinded by his violence he didn’t see the people sneak out of the robot and run towards the fearamid. He used a plethora of his different powers as he beat on the robot, losing more and more control by the second. 

Just as he was about to completely fall over the edge he figured out the robots weakness. 

Coming back to his senses, he began to attack with new strategy and vigor tearing at the legs. 

Suddenly, Bill heard the sound of thunder and looked back at the fearamid to see the swirling black clouds collecting around the tip of the building. 

The sight brought back Bill’s confidence and a sinister gleam shone in his eye.

_ Well look at that. I’d wager that PIne Tree and the rest of the Pines aren’t even in this thing anymore. Which means I don’t have to hold back anymore.  _

With renewed strength Bill rose into the air far above the Shacktron, fixing his intense stare on his shabby opponent. 

In the blink of an eye the dream demon surged towards the robot pummeling it from every angle, each blow knocking in the shack into the next. 

Once the shack looked like it was about to collapse Bill levitated it off of the ground, the broken limbs falling to the ground as the crew inside all laid in various states of injured on the inside. 

With one more surge of power Bill drove the Shacktron into the ground, splintering the wood and taking it out completely. 

_ Now, time to go and see what old Sixer and the rest are up to.  _

As Bill floated closer to the fearamid he heard Stand and Ford yelling at one another, completely unaware of the dream demon sneaking up on them. 

When Bill was finally close enough to the fearamid everything fell deadly silent. DIpper, Mabel, Ford, and Stan all froze, paralyzed by fear as Bill’s shadow smothered them. 

“Oh no, it’s Bill,” The demon mocked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Right? Isn’t that what you’re all thinking?” He laughed. 

As he took in the sight of the cipher a surge of annoyance flowed through him. With a swing of his jet black fist the ground broke apart, completely destroying the offending image. 

“Did you really think you would be able to defeat me?” Bill yelled at Ford. 

In the next instant Bil waved his hand, his powers sending all of the other people in the room sailing across the room before floating closer to the Pines family. 

He came to a halt a few feet in front of them, turning his eye to finally fix his gaze on Dipper. 

His eye became laser focused as he stared at the face of the teenager in front of him.

“Fine. Bill you win,” Ford’s voice interrupted his trance, causing Bill to rip his gaze away from his soulmate to look at his favorite pawn. “I’ll tell you how to take down the barrier and anything else you want to know. Just let my family go.” 

At this the demon couldn’t contain his laughter, and his grating laugh shook the building as he fell into a fit. 

“You really are stupid aren’t ya Sixer.” Bill cackled. Still laughing Bill raised Ford, Stan, and Mabel into the air before conjuring an iron cage around them. 

“I didn’t kidnap you to get inside your head. You were just bait. And a source for entertainment while I waited for you to bring me what I really wanted.”

“Bill you bastard! What do you want with my family, what use could they possibly be to someone like you.” Ford screamed. 

“Why would I waste that knowledge on a fleshbag. And anyways, I didn’t want your family, I only wanted Pine Tree.” Bill revealed. 

With this revelation Dippers blood ran cold. 

“What do you want from me you twisted triangle.” Dipper whispered darkly. 

“Join me, become---”

“NEVER!” Dipper cried. 

“There is no way you can win. I am an all powerful demon, you don’t have a choice. You are the key to my universal domination.” 

Slowly dipper walked towards the edge of the fearamid, the horror of Bills statement jarring him. After a long pause Dipper stared straight into Bill’s eye “I would rather kill myself than be a pawn in your twisted scheme Bill.” Dipper yelled, his voice trembling as he began getting even closer to the edge. 

“NO WAIT” Bill cried out, then before he could completely think through his words he yelled. “I’ll MAKE YOU A DEAL!” 

At that everyone still conscious in the room gasped. 

“Why would I ever trust you?” Dipper spat. 

“A deal’s a deal Pine Tree. Even I can’t go back on one.” Bill tried to mask his desperation, but in reality he was on the brink of a meltdown. He could not let his soulmate die, not after he had spent millenia searching for him. 

“What is the ‘deal’ you want to make?” Dipper asked skeptically. 

_ I have to make it something Pine Tree can’t refuse. I can’t let him kill himself. Even if I force him into joining me he would never stop trying to either kill himself or escape. I need time to get him to come to my side. I can manipulate him into joining me, I am a master of the mind. All I need is time…..  _

“Okay, I know you drive a hard bargain kid so here’s my offer I'll put the town back to normal and let all of you're family members go. In exchange you are to stay with me for an entire month. And when those 30 days are up, I'll start up Weirdmageddon again and you're family can have one more shot to stop me."

The room was completely still after Bill’s proposal.

“D-Don’t do it Dipper.” A strained whisper from Mabel broke the silence in the room. 

She had been mute with shock until this point, but she couldn’t let her brother become Bill’s prisoner. 

He was all she had. 

“I-I have to Mabel you guys--”

“No, she’s right Dipper, there is no telling what plan he has in mind.” Ford called out. 

“Don’t negotiate with terrorists kid, trust me. For once I agree with my brainiac brother. Don’t do it!” Grunkle Stan’s voice cracked as he tried to warn Dipper. 

Tears prickled in the corners of the teens eyes as he looked between his family and Bill. He knew what he had to do.

“I’m sorry, I have to.” the tears finally fell, streaming down his cheeks as his eyes locked on to Bill.

“It’s a deal Bill.”

“Perfect” 

Bill reached out his inky black hand, a brilliant blue flame sparking up around it. Before Dipper could grab it Bill pulled it away. 

There was still one more condition that needed to be added to the deal. 

“One more thing. Just to be sure you don’t try to do something stupid and self sacrifcing, if you try to escape or kill yourself the deal is off. And everyone in this town will pay.”

The threat hung in the air, but the boy simply set his jaw and nodded.

Without a word Dipper gripped the flaming hand of the demon and shook it.

“NOOOOO!” Stan, Ford, and Mabel all cried out as the fire completely enveloped both of their hands. 

With the deal complete Bill lifted Dipper into the air with him, his triumphant laughter echoing throughout the entire town. 

He had his soulmate and one month until he could conquer the universe. 

Nothing could stop him now. 

With the snap of his fingers he and Dipper disappeared, and a wave of normal swept through the town.

The timer was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I think I'll have a better time writing the next chapters because I don't have to worry as much about the canon stuff. I'll try not to die for 4 months again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has to deal with Bill being annoying in the dreamscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I wrote this chapter just as a little fluffy transition piece before things begin to start really taking off but I hope you like it just the same! Also I made a piece of art for this fic but I don't know how to add pictures if any of you know I'd be eternally grateful for any advice!!!!

Mabel woke up with a pounding headache. She was groggy and disoriented as she tried to adjust to being away, so it took a moment for the blurry settings around her to come into focus.

There were bright posters covering moldy wooden walls, and the familiar smell of must was strong enough to burn her nose. 

_I’m in my room?_

Confused, she cautiously took in her surroundings.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, in fact there was no sign that Weirdmageddon was anything more than a fucked up dream.

That is until she looked out the window. Cutting across the middle of the sky was the unmistakable x-shaped scar that Bill and the rest of his demon army had come through. 

This was real.

Every crazy thing that had happened over the past few days wasn’t just some kind of twisted dream.

Demons really had taken over Gravity Falls.

The universe really was in danger.

But what was far worse than anything else for Mabel is that her brother really was Bill’s prisoner. 

*******

The last thing Dipper remembered was seeing a weird sort of power wave washing over Gravity Falls that returned everything back to its pre-Weirdmageddon state. 

Then everything had gone completely black, like someone had flipped a switch and turned off the sun.

He was fully awake, but he couldn’t see or hear anything. 

_This must be what people feel like when they are in a coma._

After a moment he began to regain feeling throughout his body and he attempted to move around.

The first thing he noticed is that he was standing, not lying down or collapsed in a heap on the ground.

The second thing he noticed is that he was blinking his eyes and he could hear the sound of his own breathing, which meant his senses were functioning just fine.

Although that gave Dipper a small amount of relief it didn’t change the fact that he was somehow trapped in a soundless, lightless void.

Great.

_What the hell is going on? Where am I?_

Dipper wanted to look around, but since he couldn’t see anything he didn’t know if moving would cause him to fall into a bottomless pit or a bear trap or something. 

_If I only move a little at a time I should be fine._

He tapped his right foot in the space in front of him, testing to see if the ground beneath him was solid.

When he was sure it was he took the step and started the process all over again. 

“Well look who is finally up and moving around. Glad to see your alive Pine Tree.” 

Dipper had only gone about three steps when Bills voice boomed out, the familiarly grating sound of his voice filling up every inch of the void he was in.

Even though he had woken up a little disoriented Dipper still remembered everything that had happened. 

“Hello? Endless void to Pine Tree.” 

Even though Dipper was tempted to ignore the dream demon, he knew that he might go crazy if he stayed in this endless void forever, and unfortunately talking to the dream demon was the only hope he had of getting out.

“Where the hell am I Bill? Why can’t I see anything?”

“Oh sorry about that, I forgot that humans and their weak little eyes can’t see 8D colors.”

A second later the dark void melted away into what seemed to be some kind of living room. 

_God, at least now I can see the hell that I’ve been taken to._

“Aww come on, I thought I made your prison look comfy.” Bills voice rang out again.

At this statement Dipper froze, a deep chill racking through his body. 

_D-did Bill just respond to my thoughts?!_

“Good job Pine Tree, I guess your mushy human brain is still working.” 

“What the hell? Since when can you hear my thoughts?” 

“Since we entered my domain. Ah speaking of which, welcome to the dreamscape!”

Dipper drew his eyebrows together in confusion, 

_What’s a dreamscape_

Immediately Dipper mentally kicked himself. 

“Glad you asked. It’s the place where all beings in every dimension, quarter dimension, and voidless existence go when they fall asleep. A place that has been under my control for longer than your puny universe has existed.”

_Wow, I wonder how this place was created, is it tied to Bill? Did he get it passed down from someone? Did he--_

“HahAhAHa”

Bills splintery laugh cut off Dippers signature habit of overanalyzing everything.

“You’re more entertaining than I remember.”

As Dipper listened to the voice of the dream demon he realized that he hadn’t seen the pointy triangle’s face since he had woken up.

Ignoring Bill’s comment Dipper looked around the room to see if he could find his captor. 

“Where are you?”

For a moment the room was just silent, the dream demon leaving the question hanging in the air for a moment.

Then, just as Dipper was giving up on an answer a bright golden light began to shimmer in the air.

As it continued to grow bigger the space around it warped and bent, as if the light was trying to break through an invisible wall.

Suddenly the golden light intensified into a blinding flash so bright that it started to burn the Pines’ eyes and forced him to shield them behind his arm. 

_What was that?_

When the light finally died down Dipper squinted his eyes, wary of what he might see if he tried to open his eyes completely.

However, what he saw caused his eyes to snap open wide, allowing him to drink in every detail of the sight in front of him.

Where the bright light had been now stood the tall, dark tan figure of a young man.

He had a messy crop of short blond hair that was topped with a very familiar black top hat, and he was donning a pair of black jeans paired with a gray shirt and a golden vest.

But what really caught Dipper’s attention was the man’s eyes, or should he say eye since one of them was covered with an inky black eye patch.

The eye that was visible though was a beautiful, piercing gold.

And it was completely fixed on Dipper. 

“Bill?” Dipper gasped. 

“In the fake flesh. How do you like the new look Pine Tree? It’s all for you.”

Dipper was completely speechless as his eyes raked over the new form of the dream demon.

Before he could stop himself another useless thought slipped into his mind. 

_What happened to him being a pointy gold asshole? And why is his human form so hot?_

When Dipper realized what he’d just thought his eyes widened and he immediately tried to save face. 

“N-nononononono. That’s not what I meant.”

Dipper was prepared to drown out any taunts or insults that the demon decided to throw at him, but he was completely unprepared for the words that actually left the former triangles mouth. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

******

Mabel sat on Dipper’s bed, her knees pulled flush against her chest as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

_What am I supposed to do without Dipper? He was the one that had all the ideas and the plans, I can’t do this without him._

These same thoughts had been weighing her down since she woke up, and no doubt they would have continued to float around in her head if she didn’t hear the sound of voices approaching the house.

She tried to figure out what the people were saying but there were too many voices competing with one another and it was beginning to sound more like thunder than actual conversations.

_What the hell? Is the whole town out there?_

The noise only continued to get louder, so finally pulling herself together, Mabel walked out of her room and headed outside to figure out what was going on out there.

As soon as she stepped through the front door she was met with a scene of complete chaos.

Her initial guess had been right, what looked like the entire town of Gravity Falls was on the lawn of the mystery shack.

Everyone looked scared, confused or angry as they screamed accusations and questions at one another until someone finally noticed Mabel’s appearance. 

“Look, it’s Mabel!” 

Suddenly all eyes turned towards the older Pines twin, their questions now directed at her. For a moment all Mabel could do was stand shell shocked at the scene that was playing out in front of her. 

_Why are these people coming to me?_

Before she could recollect her thoughts a high pitched screeching noise rang through the air.

After people had recovered from hearing the offensive sound they all quieted down and looked towards the source of the noise, which happened to be in the hand of Ford. 

“Good. Now that all of you have stopped screaming someone tell me why all of you came here to scream at my great niece.”

A few murmurs went through the crowd before Pacifica stepped to the front of the group. 

“We came because we want to know what the hell is going on. We went from being in the middle of the apocalypse to back in our houses like nothing ever happened. We want answers, and Dipper and Mabel usually know all about the weird stuff that goes on in this town.” 

The crowd mumbled their agreement as they eyed the Pines family. After a moment another voice from the middle of the mob called out again. 

“Where’s Dipper? He’s the one who usually deals with these things?” 

“Yeah” called out a few other faceless voices. At the mention of her brother's name Mabel was once again overwhelmed by grief and she couldn’t stop the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

The crowd fell into a grim silence as they watched Mabel crumple to her knees on the porch.

With a sad sigh Ford stepped forward and finally addressed the crowd. 

“Sit down everyone, and I’ll tell you what happened.” 

  
  


******

Now snugly inside of his new meat puppet Bill fixed his gaze on the pacing figure of his soulmate.

Pine Tree had one hand on his chin as he made his way back and forth, and he was biting at his bottom lip as he silently freaked out. 

_Hmm who new Pine Tree could look so adorable when he was freaking out_

As soon as the thought entered his mind Bill began to feel uncomfortable and stiffened. 

_What was that pitiful thought, it sounded so disgustingly… human_

Calming himself back down the demon began to think about his next move. 

_I need to slowly get Pine Tree on to my side. He is the fleshy meat key that I need for universal domination. My… soulmate_

Finally Dipper seemed to finish his frantic pacing and was now sitting with his head between his knees against the wall, muttering incoherently. 

“You’re taking this better than I thought Pine Tree.” Bill smirked. 

After a moment Dipper lifted his head up, his eyes cold and calculating as he looked at the demon. 

“Why?” The boy asked. 

Locking eyes with him Bill feigned ignorance, as if he couldn’t read the kid's thoughts. 

“Wow, nice question kid, but I think I’m gonna need a bit more than that.” 

Gritting his teeth and rolling his eyes Dipper added to his question. 

“Why did you make that deal with me. You had all of us completely cornered, you could have killed all of us, so why didn’t you take the chance?”

As the words left his mouth all of the anger drained out of Dipper, leaving only confusion and sadness behind. 

The dream demon didn’t miss the changes in his soulmate and for the first time in his life he didn’t feel like being a sarcastic asshole. 

_I can’t tell the truth about how I need him to leave this fucking town. Good thing lying is always a fun option._

“I wanted to have a bit more fun with the Pines family, you guys are pretty interesting for simple little meatsacks.”

At first there was no response, but after a deep sigh Dipper shook his head and looked back up at Bill. 

“Somehow that doesn’t even surprise me. So, what now? Are you gonna…attack me with screaming animal heads or something?” 

“Not a bad idea, but I was thinking of doing something like this,”

With the snap of his fingers the setting around him disappeared, once again leaving Dipper in an empty void.

This time however, Bill was in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Dipper questioned, fixing a sharp glare on the dream demon.

"I'm giving you a blank canvas"

Still not convinced Bill wasn’t going to torture him in some way Dipper drew his eyebrows together and glared at the demon. 

“To do what?” 

In a movement that was far too quick to be human Bill had floated forward and slung his arm around the human’s shoulders.

“I thought you were supposed to be the smart twin Pine Tree. It’s a blank void, you can do anything with it.”

Although Dipper was far from reassured by that answer his natural curiosity was beginning to cloud his better judgement. 

“So, I can make this place into anything I want? Anything at all?” 

“Coooorrreeect!” Bill cried out, tightening his grip on Dippers shoulders. 

“What’s the catch? You don’t do anything unless there is something in it for you, and there is no way I would believe youre doing this out of the goodness of your heart. You probably don’t even have one, I mean you used to be a 2-D triangle for crying out loud.” 

“You wound me Pine Tree, of course I have a heart, this new meat sack has all the weird little organs you humans need to live. And as for the catch I'd rather just let you freak out about what it could be, it's fun to watch you squirm.”

After a brief moment Dipper finally gave up on being stubborn.

He closed his eyes and threw back his head before releasing an exaggerated sigh.

“Uggghhhhhhhhh. Fine, I guess anything would be better than spending who knows how long in an endless void with only you for company. At least this way I'll have something interesting to look at that doesn't smirk at me every five seconds.”

“That’s the spirit!” 

“So, how do I make it… go? Do I just think about it or picture it or something?”

“Yep, I guess there is some potential for intelligence in that mushy meat of a brain of yours. This is the the dreamscape, anything you want can become a reality.” 

Dippers face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to come up with an idea.

As the different thoughts milled around his head Bill took the time to watch his soulmate. 

_Leave it to this kid to start stressing out over a place where he can literally do anything. I can practically see his brain overloading._

As soon as Bill finished this thought a fond chuckle rumbled in the chest of his new human form.

The sudden noise surprised both Bill and Dipper, which drew the human from his intense brainstorming. 

“What’s so funny?” Dipper bit, clearly not happy about being laughed at.

Pretending that he had laughed on purpose Bill decided to keep poking fun at the human. 

“You are Pine Tree. You’re gonna overload your tiny human brain at this rate, just pick something and have at it.”

“FINE!” Dipper huffed. 

Screwing his eyes closed one more time Dipper thought of the first thing that came to his mind.

An instant later the two of them were in the middle of the woods. 

_Real original kid._

Bill was ready to poke some more fun at Dipper over his lack of creativity, but when he turned to look at the boy the retort died on his lips and he was left speechless.

(Which is a miracle in itself)

The look on Pine Trees face was full of amazement and wonder as he looked around at the place he had created.

The woods he was in were more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before.

The two men stood in a clearing surrounded by dark, towering trees that spanned for miles in every direction.

Fireflies danced around in the distance creating pinpricks of light in the seemingly impenetrable darkness surrounding them.

But the most breathtaking thing of all was the sky that was visible through the break in the trees.

It was unlike any sky the demon had seen in any dimension. It was a dark navy color with swirling ribbons of blue, purple, and white light threaded throughout it.

There were thousands of glittering stars scattered in the sky that glittered with an ethereal light above the mysterious darkness of the woods and were as clear as diamonds on the dark canvas of the sky.

But Bills eyes were transfixed by something else in the clearing, Dipper.

The beauty of the scene was reflected in his features, his eyes sparkled brighter than any star and his smile was so radiant and blinding that Bill wished it would never leave his face again.

“Wow”

The sound of the word was like a stone being dropped in a lake.

It shattered the surrealness of the moment and brought both of them back to reality.

Dipper looked at Bill questioningly, which was when Bill realized that the noise had come from his mouth, well the mouth of his human suit.

“What?” Dipper asked, immediately putting up a defensive front. “I just thought of the first thing that popped into my head, sorry if it’s too boring for your taste.” The boy growled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m actually kind of impressed by Pine Tree, I didn't think you had it in you.” Bill smirked

Dippers stance relaxed a bit at the sort of compliment.

“Gee, thanks for that.” 

“But just one question?” 

“What?”

“Where do you plan to sleep?” 

The now familiar smirk spread across the annoyingly handsome face as he pointed out Dipper's mistake.

The Pines twin choked back his retort and a blush spread across his face that Bill definitely didn't find himself appreciating. 

“I was getting to that!” 

*smirk intensifies* 

“Shut up and leave me alone so I can concentrate.” Dipper growled. 

_How the heck am I supposed to come up with an idea for a house?_

“Do you want my help Pine Tree?” 

“STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!” Dipper screamed as he took a swing at the dream demon’s face. 

In a swift movement Bill caught his arm and tugged the boy up against his body. 

“No can do Pine Tree, it’s too much fun to watch you get all angry and flustered.” 

Dipper was about to tell the demon off when he realized what position they were in.

Bill had one of his arms around the Pines’ lower back and the other one planted loosely on his hip while both of Dipper’s hands were pressed firmly against the demon’s chest.

The teen was mortified but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

There was a warm sensation flowing through his body that was blooming from the spots where he and Bill were touching one another, and it was far from an unpleasant feeling.

As he found himself relaxing into the warm arms that were wrapped around him he suddenly realized the situation that he was in and regained some of his common sense.

With a strong push of his hands he ripped himself from Bill’s arms, sending them both stumbling in opposite directions.

The warm feeling began to fade from the teens body, leaving behind a cold and empty ache that Dipper chose to ignore. 

“At least I know how you’re torturing me now.” Dipper grumbled, pretending as if nothing just happened. 

“Do tell Pine Tree?” 

“By forcing me to spend inhumane amounts of time with you, and I’ve got to admit it’s working pretty well.”

With that Dipper walked to the opposite end of the clearing to try and figure out what kind of shelter he was going to make for himself.

Once Dipper’s back was turned Bill allowed his smirk to fall from his face as he stared down at his arms.

He could still feel the phantom sensation of that strange warmth as it was replaced with an almost painfully cold feeling. 

_What the hell was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot more development in the coming chapters and I'm super excited! We finally made it to the Bill and Dipper part of the story ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Life got crazy (for everyone) These past few weeks/months so I hope everyone is doing okay. :) This chapter is almost 4,000 words so I hope that you enjoy it.

“Being creative is exhausting. I want to go back to being the smart twin, it was less draining.” Dipper groaned as he collapsed onto his newly created bed. 

After Bill had smugly pointed out the fact that Dipper had no place to live, the Pines boy had spent what seemed like forever coming up with the design for a cabin to live in.

Bill walked into the room right after him and watched the younger boys body turn to mush in exhaustion. 

“Looks like I finally broke you Pine Tree, who knew it would be this easy.” Bill teased.

Dipper groaned as he rolled onto his back to look up at the dream demon. 

“I knew there had to be a catch, you’re just trying to come up with new ways to torture me aren’t you?” 

Dipper’s voice was filled with the same whiney undertones that he used when he complained to Mabel, which amused Bill to no end. 

“The torutre was just a happy side effect Pine Tree, my real intentions are way too complex for your simple brain to understand.” Bill called out as he walked across the room and began to comfortably float in the air next to the bed. 

Dipper could practically  _ feel  _ the smirk on the demon's face without even looking, which somehow made it even more annoying. 

_ I feel like I’m arguing with a psychopathic 5 year old _

“I prefer the term evil psycho better, but I’ll give you points for creativity kid.” 

Dipper sat up with a start before coming to his senses and groaning even louder than before. 

“I forgot that I can’t even get away from you inside my head.” With a slight chuckle (that was definitely part of lulling the kid into a false sense of security and no other reason…) The demon plopped down onto the bed next to Dipper and threw his arm around his shoulders.

“You better get used to it Pine Tree, it’s just you and me from now on.” 

“Oh God help me.” 

“Compared to me God is like a four-headed dog with no legs, hilarious and pathetic.” 

“If you are as powerful as you are full of yourself then I’ll believe you.” The retort flew right off his lips as if he was back having a stupid sibling bickering contest with Mabel, and the human’s lips lifted into a gentle smirk of their own. 

“Woah! Didn’t know you had that in you Pine Tree, nice one kid.” Bill couldn’t suppress the second bout of deep chuckles that rattled his chest after hearing the boy act so sassily. 

As the demon chuckled next to him Dipper found himself tempted to start laughing right alongside him. 

Their playful bickering, the warm and relaxing feeling of Bill's arm around him and the oddly sweet sound of Bills laugh were creating a comfortable atmosphere in the room. 

There was something about the Dream Demon that seemed different, and Dipper couldn’t help but be drawn in and comforted by it. 

As he sat wrapped in the demon’s grasp the same warmth from earlier began to slowly spread throughout his body, causing Dipper to relax further and let his guard down. 

But then it happened, as if the sensible part of his mind was trying to keep Dipper from getting too comfortable. 

Memories of all the destruction and horror of Weirdmageddon flooded into his head. 

The carnage. 

The statues. 

The pain. 

And at the center of it all was Bill. 

The memories forced his mind back into reality, causing the stirring emotions within Dipper to come to a screeching halt. 

_ He’s a demon. He’s evil… I’m his prisoner. _

With a start the boy shot up from the bed and roughly pulled himself out from Bill’s arm. 

His mouth felt dry and numb as he realized that he had almost started to see that psychopath as something other than the monster that he truly was. 

_ I need to get away from him.  _

The thought entered his mind before he could stop it, but he didn’t even care.

“I know you heard that, and I think the message was pretty clear. Get out.” 

******

“DAMN IT!” Bill screamed as he hurled a flaming fireball at a terrified nightmare beast, instantly setting it’s oily hair on fire, releasing piercing cries of pain as it’s skin bubbled and melted off. 

The tortured sounds were only mildly satisfying to Bill as his mind replayed the cold expression that had flashed across Pine Trees face. 

_ Being a ruthless maniac is my favorite thing about myself, and seeing the terrified and angry little fleshy faces of humans is usually hilarious. So why…  _

“AHHHGGGGGGH!” The dream demon let out another wrath filled scream into the endless abyss around him. 

After being kicked out Bill had gone to one of the nightmare pockets of the dreamscape to blow off some steam, or more accurately to take all of his frustration out on unsuspecting monsters. 

“I was finally gaining some of his trust, why did he have to think of his little human friends!” 

Bill launched another ball of cerulean fire at the next unfortunate target, a large and inky mass of sludge who was desperately trying to flee from the ball of pure death that had just been launched at him. 

This kill, much like the last one, wasn’t enough to satiate the wild bloodlust that was flooding through the demon’s system. 

When he was about to go on another screaming rant one of the stray “human emotion” thoughts slithered into the front of his mind. 

_ Why did he have to pull away from me? _

_ Why. whywhywhywhywhywhywhy _

The demon's thoughts began to frantically spiral out of his control as the foreign human emotions began to overwhelm his previously icy heart. 

“NO!” 

Bill aggressively smacked himself on the side of his human puppets head with so much force that it nearly flew off, sending it spinning around his neck before it finally settled back into the normal position. 

“Who cares why the kid pulled away! It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the plan!” Bill called out, his booming voice sending all the leftover monsters in the clearing into a panic, fleeing in every direction. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s all for the plan. He’s nothing but a tool to use. He’s nothing!” 

Bill punctuated each sentence with the dramatic throw of a fireball, attempting to drill these thoughts into his head and force them to be the truth. 

But even after the final monster in the area crumbled into a pile of chunky ash Bill could still hear the lie ringing in each word as they echoed in the void.

******

After the rest of the town heard what Dipper had done they had all been at a loss for words. 

“I know that what Dipper did was reckless, but it was also the bravest act I’ve ever seen and we can’t let his sacrifice go to waste.” Ford called out to the silent crowd. 

“Gravity Falls was given a second chance and we are gonna use it to beat the hell out of all the demons that tried to take over our town!” 

These words sparked energy into the crowd once again and a wave of determination spread out among every citizen. 

“YEAAAH!” 

After the excitement had calmed down the town dispersed and went back to their own homes to prepare whatever they could for the inevitable battle that lay in the future. 

Despite the confidence he had had in his voice the moment the clearing was empty Ford’s shoulders slumped and he let out a heaving sigh.

“I can’t believe I let that monster get away with taking my great nephew.” The older man’s face looked years older than usual as guilt weighed on his features. 

Mabel, who had been sitting silently on the porch scooched closer to the man and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You know Dipper, he’s a stubborn idiot. He would have taken that deal no matter what any of us said.” She laughed dryly as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. 

“Yeah, the kid has a real hero complex.” Grunkle Stan’s voice called out from behind the two of them. Mabel nodded and her smile widened. 

“You can say that again!” She agreed. Her smile seemed to fill her with newfound energy and she suddenly shot up from the porch. 

“We can’t let Dipper’s sacrifice go to waste. He bought us a month to figure out how to kick Bills pointy yellow ass and we are gonna make the most of it.” 

Mabel’s sudden outburst caught the two older twins by surprise, but soon enough they were jumping up alongside her sharing the same determined glint in their eyes. 

“You’re absolutely right Mabel.” Stanford agreed. 

“Let’s do this kid.” Grunkle Stan nodded. 

******

The minute Bill had left the room Dipper immediately began to freak out, which was basically second nature to him at this point. 

“What the heck am I doing! Why am I sitting in here LAUGHING with a fucking demon!” He cried out. 

At this point his body was completely overflowing with nervous energy and he began to pace back and forth quick enough to almost be considered a sprint. 

“Dipper, stop being an idiot! He’s just trying to trick you into trusting him so he can use you. Don’t fall for it.” The teen nodded his head to himself. 

He knew that that was the only logical explanation for why he wasn’t currently being tortured or turned into a… worm? 

_ Gah! I can’t even think straight anymore. I have to stay focused, he won’t lure me to his side. This is a trap. A trick.  _

To keep himself grounded Dipper tried to hold on to memories of all the cruel and horrible things Bill had done. 

Turing Grunkle Ford to Stone. 

Releasing Demons on the world. 

Building a throne of living human agony. 

With every memory Dipper’s hatred for the dream demon began to steadily rise. 

_ This is the real Bill. _

But some part of Dipper still felt uncertain. 

It was as if something deep inside of him was preventing him from hating that pointy asshole. 

He attempted to bury the feeling with more cruel memories, but it only seemed to make him feel even worse. 

All of the sudden the walls of his bedroom began to feel more like a cage. His heartrate picked up as he saw the walls slowly begin to creep in on him, trapping him.

“Shit! What the hell is happening?” Dipper cried out, his voice cracking with frantic emotion. 

The Pines twin screwed his eyes shut, digging both his hands into his messy brown locks as he screamed in anguish and confusion. 

“Agggh!”

_ I need to get out of this room, I need room to think. _

Forcing himself to open his eyes Dipper looked around and saw that the room had gone back to normal, but that didn’t change his mind at all. 

Taking a deep breath the boy quickly walked out the door and entered the woods that he had created earlier. 

Even though he knew that nothing here was real he couldn’t deny the relief and happiness that he felt when he inhaled the sweet scent of pine in the air. 

For a moment he just stood there calming himself down and taking in the ethereal sight around him. 

“Okay. Now that I’m no longer going insane..” He paused for a minute when he realized saying that to himself out loud only made him sound even more crazy. 

“Oh God. Whatever, I might as well embrace it since this is the only other voice I’ll be hearing for the next month.” Dipper sighed before he continued to voice his thoughts out loud. 

“Since I’ve got nothing better to do I might as well look around this place. I have free range of the mindscape, I could investigate it’s secrets or perform experiments or anything!” 

Dipper’s nerdy little heart was ecstatic at the thought of researching this unknown and mysterious world, and it was a welcome distraction from his conflicting emotions from earlier. 

“I need to find a journal somewhere.” He began to head back into his cabin when he remembered where he was. 

_ Wait.  _

_ Can I use the same weird “magic” that I used earlier to make myself a journal.  _

_ Does it work for me when Bill isn’t here?  _

_ Does it only work once?  _

_ Is it disabled now that I’ve already built something here?  _

His inquisitive mind was racing with questions, but he couldn’t just stand there and think forever, which is something that he was known to do. He had to try something. 

“Here goes nothing.” 

The twin closed his eyes and tried to remember how it had felt to make the woods and the cabin earlier. 

He conjured up an image of a simple leather bound journal and an ordinary ballpoint pen in his mind and focused on that image. 

He repeated each detail in his mind. 

_ Soft brown leather _

_ Thick white pages _

_ Black ball point  _

After a moment he reluctantly began to open his eyes. 

“Please work please work please work.” He begged some unknown force. 

When he finally opened his eyes he looked down at the ground in front of him and couldn’t help but cry out in excitement. 

“Yes! I did it! Woohoo!” 

He threw his arms up into the air before pumping them in the air in victory. 

After his mini celebration he picked up his new creations, still giddy, and walked into a random section of the woods. 

For what felt like an eternity Dipper saw nothing other than the dark ridges of bark on trees and the silhouette of leaves and bushes. 

“What kind of idiot doesn’t bring a flashlight into a dark forest.” Dipper scolded himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

He had been stumbling through the darkness for a while now and he had completely forgotten that flashlights were a thing. 

He once again closed his eyes and attempted to focus on the thought of a flashlight, but his focus was interrupted by a strange sound off to his right. 

It sounded like a deep rumble mixed with a low whistling wind that sent a spike of fear into the Pines boy. 

His eyes immediately snapped open and he turned his head towards the sound. 

His experience in the woods of Gravity Falls had trained him to be drawn to the weird and terrifying (even though he knew it would never end well) so despite his unease he began to slowly inch forward. 

As he got closer to the source of the noise his senses began to flip out. 

His skin was needled with goosebumps that were so intense they began to sting and his blood felt as if it had been replaced with cold mud, causing him to shiver as his arms and legs grew heavy. 

Despite his curiosity Dipper’s survival instinct kicked in and his body prepared to bolt in the other direction, but it was too late. 

******

Dipper hadn’t realized that what he had been inching towards wasn’t an animal or even a monster, it was a tear in the dreamscape. 

When Bill had left this pocket of the dreamscape he was too enraged to realize that he left a weak connection between this world and the nightmare realm that he had traveled to. 

As he terrorized the monsters and horrors within that realm they all began to frantically search for any means of escape, and in the process a few of the more powerful creatures had noticed Bill’s grave mistake. 

They began to attack the weak spot so they could escape their prison, clawing, ripping and attacking it with determination fueled by their rage and fear. 

With a final strike the creatures succeeded in making a tear, but wasn’t big enough for any of them to slither through. 

No matter how viciously they attacked it they weren’t able to do any further damage, the weakness that Bill had created was limited to only the small area they had pierced. 

That’s when Dipper was unfortunate enough to discover the tear. 

Similar to the fear that Dipper felt radiating from the rift on the other side the monstrous creatures could feel the pulse of power that had begun to flow through Dipper.

Nightmare creatures are not intelligent beings by any means, their only instincts are to destroy and to survive, and to them this power felt like something they needed in order to escape. 

Sensing escape so close they reached their limbs through the rift and hysterically flailed them around, desperate to latch on to their prey. 

******

Dipper’s surprised scream sliced through the air as he felt something grab onto his calf. 

He kicked his leg furiously trying to dislodge it, but its sharp claws dug deep into his flesh and anchored themselves there. 

“Ahhhggh!” 

Dipper couldn’t muffle the cry as intense pain exploded from his leg, but he didn’t have time to fully process what was happening before the thing began to drag him towards the dark and ominous rift it had come from. 

Despite the pain Dipper was still cognizant enough to reach out and grab onto a tree root that had been sticking out of the ground. 

He wrapped his fingers around it tightly, whitening his knuckles until they looked like bare bones as the monster’s pulls grew stronger and stronger. His muscles ached from the strain of his grip as the monster’s strength began to overpower him. 

_ I can’t let go. If I let go, I die. I lose. I CAN’T.  _

Unfortunately, Dipper’s body didn’t have the same strong resolve as his mind, and as the creature gave one final pull the strain became too much for his fingers and they buckled under the pressure, releasing his grip on the root. 

“No!” 

Dipper’s voice cracked from defeat and pain as his body was dragged towards the rift. 

When he passed through the rift an icy sensation rippled through his entire body, and the fear that he had felt before intensified ten fold. 

It was too intense for his brain to understand and caused every thought in Dipper’s head to vanish. 

Until his eyes locked on to the creature who still had a fierce grip on his leg, along with the gang of other monsters that stood beside it, all staring straight at him. 

Dipper tried to get a good look at the creatures he was going to be facing, but each monster's figure kept flickering and changing. 

Each time they changed they morphed into an even more terrifying creature, and Dipper had to fight not to look away from the sight. 

They switched from having claws the size of daggers to being massive snakes with rows of razor sharp teeth. 

I t felt as if every monster and nightmare creature from his childhood was standing right before him, which was exactly what they were. 

Dipper tried to find some shred of courage within himself as he faced every fear he had ever conjured up or faced, but it was futile. 

His fear continued to eat him up from the inside out, until by some miracle, his mind completely gave in to fear and he blacked out. 

*****

When their prey stopped moving the nightmares cried out in anguish. 

In their rage at the loss of their power they lunged at the unconscious boy and began to beat and attack him in their simple-minded attempts to force him to wake up and do their bidding.

******

After all of the monsters that hadn’t been able to escape had been reduced to sad piles of ash Bill’s rage had finally begun to simmer down. 

Clapping his human hands together to knock off the remaining monster corpse ash Bill steeled his mind for the task ahead. 

_ It’s time to put the plan back into action. I’ll get Pine Tree to join me in no time. He’s just a fleshy meat bag, he doesn’t stand a chance against m- _

Bill’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt a disturbance ripple through the realm. 

Although it was strange, Bill wasn’t too concerned about the weird sensation, weird wasn’t exactly a new concept in the dreamscape, so the demon planned to just ignore it until later. 

He was giving his human suit a once over and getting ready to go back and face Pine Tree when suddenly he felt a searing pain rip into his leg. 

“Aggh. What the fuck is th-” Bill cut himself off when he realized that this pain didn’t belong to him. 

That meant… 

_ Pine Tree! _

In an instant Bill flashed to Dipper’s side, but the sight he saw filled him with a blinding rage. 

The nightmare monsters froze as they felt the ominous anger radiating from behind them causing them to drop the bloody mass they had been playing with, leaving it to plummet to the ground with a wet thud. 

Red flooded into his eye as Bill’s mind lost all sense of reason. 

The skin of his human suit bubbled with the intense heat of his anger and began to melt off in large slimy chunks, revealing his true form underneath. 

Even with their limited intelligence the monsters could sense their impending death, but they couldn’t fight their instinct to run as fear sent them running as far away as they could manage to get from the imposing form of the enraged demon. 

Gathering as much power as he could muster, Bill launched an attack of pure energy in all directions, completely obliterating everything in his surroundings. 

When the light from the blast dimmed down Bill looked out into the empty void, his eyes locking on to the only thing that had been able to survive his wrath.

“Pine Tree!” Bill rushed to his soulmate's side as quickly as he could, his entire being numb. 

As he approached the boy he realized his current form was too dangerous to approach his soulmate without doing more damage. 

Quickly switched back into his human form and gently gathered the tattered form of the boy into his arms. 

As Bill’s eyes raked down the boy’s form his heart tightened and all of the breath in his fake lungs felt as if it had disappeared, leaving him gasping for air that he didn’t even need. 

The boy looked like he was on death’s door. 

His face was covered in dark bruises that almost made him unrecognizable and there were three long, deep gashes that ran across his chest, exposing torn muscles and the white glint of bone underneath. 

Barely any of his skin was left intact leaving his entire body bathed in dark, sticky blood that continued to flow from his open wounds. 

Bill tried to make out the rest, but his vision began to blur as he felt liquid begin to pool in his eye and trickle down his cheeks. 

New emotions fought against one another inside of the dream demon. 

Fear. 

Sadness. 

Loss. 

They completely overwhelmed him as he gently lifted Dipper off the ground. 

“You’re going to be okay kid.”  The demon comforted weakly, his voice barely a strained whisper as he gently lifted his hand to stroke the top of Dipper's head. 

“Please, be okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you liked it or at least enjoyed hating it. I'm sorry it takes so long to upload a chapter. I could update more often if you guys are okay with shorter chapters (1-2 thousand words only) rather than one big chapter. Let me know which you prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that made some form of sense, this'll have more chapters that are way longer I just thought this was an important part of the story.


End file.
